bioniclencrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lync
Lync is a Toa of Air. While never a part of the Toa Council, she worked with them to protect New Atero and fight the Empire of Darkness. She was considered a key player in early events, despite constantly being unconscious, captured, or otherwise incapacitated (also known as Jayzor being inactive). She has recently reappeared, having revealed herself to be the mysterious 'Arcangel.' History Bara Magna Lync was born long after the Core War. She always wanted to fight for one of the tribes, but was always rejected, first for her youth, and later for her small stature. Eventually Vastus agreed to train her, and she became a backup Glatorian and jack-of-all-trades for Tesara. At some point during this period she found a cache of Great Being technology, including her bow and wings. Upon the arrival of Mata Nui, Lync fought Makuta's armies with the other Glatorian. She spent the rest of her time before becoming a Toa defending New Atero from various threats. New Atero Lync was transformed into a Toa by Mata Nui at the beginning of the New Ateran War. She intentionally declined to join the Toa Council when it formed, instead dedicating her time to actively fighting whatever threatened the Matoran. It was while doing this that she met the Skakdi of Iron Zarkov, who gave her an idea. She proposed to the Toa Council that a strike team be formed primarily of freelance Skakdi like Zarkov. The Skakdi would be able to infiltrate the Empire of Darkness by pretending to join. Lync's proposal was interrupted by the discovery of the discovery of the Empire spy Crystalia, a Toa of Gravity. Lync helped to defeat and imprison the spy. She then impersonated the Ba-Toa in order to help Tritus, Toa of Water, trap and defeat Asterak, a Vortixx causing trouble on behalf of the Empire. Lync used her disguise to mislead Asterak, leading to the capture of him and his gang. When the Toa returned to the Temple of Light they discovered that agents of the Empire had broken Crystalia out. Lync's plan was left unusable now that Crystalia was able to report it to the Empire. Marendar While planning at the Temple of Light, the Temple is attacked by the Marendar. Lync helps in the battle, trying to come up with a strategy to destroy the robot. When the Marendar retreats, Lync follows. She is later found unconscious outside New Atero by the Toa of Psionics and Vorox Queen Cenota. After a brief mental conversation, Cenota awakens Lync and the two head back to Av-Kini. There she learns of the aftermath of Marendar's assault from Tritus before flying off to inspect New Atero's defenses. Rolvik's Assault Lync was with the Toa who went to face Rolvik's Kikanalo stampede. She was later blown back by Rolvik's Repulsion powers, and didn't reappear until Borom's army attacked. She attempted to counterattack, but noticed that the individual and uncoordinated attacks by the Toa weren't accomplishing much. At this point she fell back to gather the Toa into a more concentrated assault. She lead a small group of Toa to attack the Empire's siege catapults. She briefly fought the Marendar above the city before it shifted its focus to Glacies, Petram, and their giant laser. At this point, Lync, Tritus, and Sylah worked together to summon a giant storm, which was almost immediately dispelled by Rolvik. She is then knocked into the midst of the Skrall army by Rolvik's final act, leading to her imprisonment in the Empire of Darkness. Imprisonment Lync wakes up again in the Empire's prison next to Shadus. Shadus is interrogated by Improbus, but Borom demands to interrogate Lync himself. Instead of interrogating her, he instead proposes something as of yet unknown. Lync is left behind when Shadus is broken out by Torok. While the Empire's forces are occupied by Hanah wreaking havoc in the armory, Crystalia defects, and breaks Lync out of the prison. They are confronted by Bob, and are caught in a battle. Upon hearing of Crystalia's betrayal, Velika joins the battle. The battle is ended when Crystalia is saved from Velika by a mysterious force field. Velika lets the escapees go, at which point they return to New Atero. Inactivity (Outside of the RP, Jayzor was only sporadically active during the period between Lync's escape and the Tower, resulting in only sporadic actions on Lync's part.) Lync and the other escapees arrived on the outskirts of New Atero sometime later. She talked briefly with Petram, then Tritus before disappearing again. She later reappeared during Stoties attack on New Atero. She didn't participate in the battle, but instead had a brief conversation with Calaux. Lync later reappeared and talked with Jaron. She touched on her past experience as a Glatorian before the two were summoned to the Archives by Rahzahkea. She helped the other fight Skatos, but did not leave with them. She was instead trapped in the partially collapsed cave network, unable to free herself or otherwise escape. She remained this way until Crystalia freed her later that night. At this point she was recruited once more into the Storm. At this poin Lync began wearing a cloak, wielding a single one of Crescent Moon's blades, and going by the name "Arcangel." Arcangel During an attack on Nekra Corp's HQ, Arcangel was flying lookout around the tower. When Malvo and Pheore arrived on the scene, she held them off to allow her accomplices to escape. She fled the area once her objective had been accomplished. Prior to the appearance of Gyraze, she was briefly seen in New Atero by Pheore. She reappeared after Gyraze got out of control, stopping the robot and revealing that it responded to simple commands. Malvo and Pheore threatened her for being partially responsible for the theft of Gyraze, and prepared to take her prisoner. Zhiode appeared and began to taunt her about her identity and actions, at which point she revealed herself to be Lync. After Zhiode commanded Gyraze to self-destruct, Lync began to work with Pheore and Bayor to stop him. They managed to behead the robot and drag it to a mostly open area, but were ultimately unable to prevent it from detonating. Lync worked to hold up the Ussal Corp building, which had been damaged by Gyraze's blast. She used a wall of compressed air to prevent it from falling until Golden Teridax arrived and repaired it. The strain promptly forced her to collapse from exhaustion. Consequences In the period between the Tower and the moon expedition, Lync was tried in court by Malvo for her part in the Gyraze incident. She refused to compromise, and only avoided prison because of the intervention of the Vanguard. It was decided that she would serve with the organization instead. Despite officially being a part of the group, she still acted on her own, spending most of her time travelling the Wastes. She did her best to protect and aid any villages she traveled through, viewing this as more important than any mission the Vanguard could undertake. Trains and Trees Lync eventually decided to travel home, having exhausted her supplies and some peoples' patience. The train she was on came under attack by the raider group Vo-Zya. She did her best to fight them off, managing to defeat their leader, Stotie, before she was outnumbered, injured, and forced to flee. She returned to the train as quickly as she could, tending to her wounds and checking on the train's other occupants. As the train finally approached New Atero, Pheore arrived, worried because the train was not on schedule. The two chatted until they got close enough to see that something was happening in New Atero. Upon arriving, the two began to help fight the energy hounds protecting Torrgo. After the battle ended, she helped Tathel tend to the wounded. She disappeared after seeing Sansod. Personality Lync did her best to remain happy and optimistic no matter the circumstances. Due to her constant rejection on Bara Magna, she tends not to follow authority, preferring to act on her own. Lync was never as strong or fast as the other Glatorian, so Vastus taught her to make up for it with strategy. Her mind is constantly at work trying to figure out how to think her way a problem after brute strength has failed. Powers and Abilities Being a Toa of Air, Lync can control air. This includes manipulating air currents, flight, and creating vacuums. Weapons and Equipment Lync carries a weapon she calls "Crescent Moon," a bow she found in an old Great Being technology cache. The bow is a staff comprised of two curved swords, attached at the hilts. When combined, Lync can fire energy arrows from Crescent Moon. It is only capable of firing a limited amount of shots before recharging, but requires only time to recharge. The weapon can be split into two swords for close-quarters combat. In the same cache, Lync found a set of mechanical wings that she attached to her back. While they weren't strong enough for her to fly, she thought they looked cool and they had unique uses in combat. The wings became a part of her when she was transformed into a Toa, and allow her to fly without any use of her elemental powers. Lync chose to use a Kanohi Hau after becoming a Toa. The Kanohi is her main form of defense in combat. Relationships Kaeren Despite not liking the Toa Council, she respected Kaeren. She wanted his approval and help for her plan against the Empire, and deferred to his combat expertise during the battle with Marendar. How she reacted to his apparent death is unknown. Tritus Lync treated Tritus in much the same way she treated Kaeren when the Toa of Water took over the position. She eventually seemed to show more of a connection with the Toa of Water, but both vanished before this could truly be shown. Crystalia Lync hates the Toa of Gravity, to put it simply. The two argued constantly while escaping from the Empire of Darkness, and after separating Lync seemed to still harbor negative feelings for her. Pheore Quotes "Yeah? Whatcha going do about it? ... That's what I thought. Now you just sit there, wherever you are, while I try and make sure this city doesn't get destroyed." - To Rolvik, right before Rolvik destroys a large portion of Po-Magna and leaves Lync unconscious Gallery Trivia * Lync is a recurring character of Jayzor's, first appearing as a Jungle villager Lync in Legends of Okoto. * Lync's bow is based off of two weapons: the bow wielded by Pit, protagonist of Nintendo's Kid Icarus franchise; and the weapon of Cinder Fall, an antagonist of Rooster Teeth's RWBY. * As pointed out by Jayzor, Lync has a tendency to separate from the group, both on purpose and due to outside influences Category:Characters